April Fools
by Nekoi
Summary: The ladies of RK trick the men into playing a game..........of strip poker.....
1. Default Chapter

Ohayou minna

Ohayou minna!!!  This is my first time posting, so I hope it's not too

bad.   This and my other post are creations of a deranged, RK obsessed

mind.  ^^;  I know it doesn't measure up to some of the other pieces

posted, but I hope I can become a good author eventually. (Or at least

decent. ^^;)

Disclaimer and Author's notes: Standard disclaimers apply.  The cast of

RK does not belong to me. *sob*  They belong to Watsuki-sama and Sony. 

Sessha is but a poor, anime obsessed college student.  Don't sue,

onegai!!!  This fic is for entertainment purposes only.  Sessha doesn't

mind if you wish to post this on your website (yeah right!), but please

ask first!!!  Loads of evilness and possible OOCness.  *evil chuckle* No

character is safe! Mwahahahaha! No spoilers.

                                    APRIL FOOLS

                                    by Seta Nekoi

CH. 1

Sano snorted, "Girls can't play cards."

Eyes narrowing, Megumi answered sweetly, "And why is that?  Sano-CHAN?"

Sano (sweatdrop), "Ano..."

"I have an idea," Kaoru purred with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  She

stepped forward to stand by Megumi.  "Why don't we...."  she whispered

into Megumi's ear.

Megumi's eyes widened as she listened to Kaoru's suggestion. 

"Ohohohoho!!!  That's perfect!"  she exclaimed.

"Tell me, tell me!!!  Onegai!!" said Misao, jumping up and down.

"Yes, please tell us," directed Tokio calmly.  The women went into a

huddle.  The four men glanced at each other uneasily, their discomfort

increasing with each mutter and muffled laugh coming from the women.

"No, I think we should..." Misao's voice rose and fell briefly.

"Sessha thinks we should leave now, while they're occupied," advised

Kenshin quietly.  Nodding their agreement, Sano, Saitoh, and Aoshi turned

to leave.

"Hold it right there, boyus!!!" commanded Tokio.  Freezing in place, the

men slowly looked over their shoulders.  Seeing the women lined up behind

them with their arms crossed and mischief dancing in their eyes, each

warrior had to fight the sudden urge to run away as quickly as possible.

Stepping forward demurely, Tokio smiled, "We have decided to challenge

you boys."

Sano immediately relaxed, "Che.  Is that all?  No problem.  We accept!"

"Ano...Sano, don't you think we should ask what the challenge is before

we accept?"  asked an apprehensive Kenshin.

Saitoh, "Ahou."

Aoshi shrugs.

Sano laughed, "You're not worried are you, Kenshin?  No matter what they

challenge us to, between the four of us there's now way we can lose." 

Turning back to the girls, "So, what is it that you'd like to challenge

us to?"

Kaoru glided forward to stand by Tokio.  Giving the four men her most

angelic look, "Poker....Strip Poker."

Silence.... Then....

(Sano face-faults)

"Oroororooo?!!!" Kenshin yelped, his eyes wide.

Aoshi (sweatdrop), "....."

Saitoh inhaled his cigarette smoke, surprised, and started coughing.

"NANI!?!  Did I hear you right, Jou-chan?!" exclaims Sano, standing up.

"Of course," Kaoru replied sweetly.

Recovering his composure, Sano turned to the doctor and leered, "Ya' know

Fox, I woulda stripped for you anytime.  All you had to do was ask."

Megumi's fox ears twitched, "You strip for me every time you get in a

fight and need me to patch you up.  You haven't got anything I haven't

seen before."

Sano though about that, "Except for..."

"You aren't always conscious you know," interrupted Megumi.  She watched

avidly as Sano slowly turned an interesting shade of red at her

insinuation.  "Ohohohoho!!!"

Sano, *No, she couldn't be serious.....could she?*

Meanwhile...

Misao, "It'll be fun!!!  Ne, Aoshi-sama?!"

Eyeing her warily, "...."

Saitoh glared at his wife, who returned the look.  Perceiving the

insolence in her eyes, he glanced away with a small snort, "Hmph."

"Kaoru-dono!!!  Please!!!  Don't do this!!!  There must be

something....."

Ignoring his pleas, Kaoru stepped towards him.  Cupping his face in her

hands, she looked at him thoughtfully before raising her lips to meet

his.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he froze in surprise, before giving in to her

lips' gentle demands and kissing her back.

Sano's jaw dropped as he noticed what Kaoru and Kenshin were doing. 

Tokio and Megumi watched with appreciation at Kaoru's manipulation of

Kenshin.  Misao looked on with a thoughtful gleam in her eye.

*I should be taking notes on this.* Misao thought.

*I didn't think the Tanuki girl had it in her.* Saitoh reflected with

grudging respect.

Reluctantly stopping the kiss, "Kenshin," Kaoru breathed.

"H-hai?" he whispered, still dazed from the unexpected kiss.

Kaoru looked into his eyes, "We'll play tomorrow night.  I'll send Yahiko

to the Akabeko and ask Tae-san to make sure he spends the night."

"Hai," he breathed, drowning in her eyes.  *I'll do anything she asks of

me for another kiss like that!* Kenshin found himself thinking fervently.

"Yoshi," she said nodding her head.

Later.....

"Traitor," Sano muttered.

"Hmmm?  Did you say something?" inquired Kenshin, wearing a goofy grin. 

Apparently he was still high from the kiss Kaoru had bestowed upon him.

Looking at him, Sano sighed, "Iie."

Sano  *At least we have one thing in our favor.  Shinomori has the

perfect poker face.*

To be continued......

Author's Comments:  Whew!!!  Finally!!  The first chapter is finished!!! 

Now I just need to finish the second and third chapters!  ^^;  And to

think, this was only supposed to be a short one shot!  Thanks go out to

Wren-chan for making suggestions and being my editor.  Arigatou!!  C&C

are welcome.  Please send them to:

firekat1@juno.com

Flames will have to make it past Soujiro before the author will ever

see/read them. : P

(Sou-chan!!!!!!!!!    *drool* )


	2. The Game

Disclaimer and Author's notes: Standard disclaimers apply

Disclaimer and Author's notes: Standard disclaimers apply.The cast of

RK does not belong to me.Yada, yada, yada...... Loads of weirdness and

possible OOCness. *evil chuckle*No spoilers, I think. ^^;You will

most definitely want to read this.I have made several changes and

additions.(More than I intended too, actually. ^^;But hey, when Wren

says to change something, I almost always listen to her.Mostly because

she's almost always right. ^_^;;)But this is the final draft of ch.2

APRIL FOOLS

BY SETA NEKOI

ch.2

The next day dawned bright and clear.Kaoru and Yahiko got up and did

their usual morning practice, while Kenshin prepared breakfast.

Misao walked into the kitchen, "Ohayou Himura!Can you pack some

breakfast for Aoshi-sama, onegai?He left to meditate at the temple for

a while before the game tonight."She grinned wickedly, "Personally, I'm

looking forward to seeing Aoshi undressed."

(Sweatdrop) "Hai, de gozaru yo. Here you go, Misao-dono."He handed her

a bucket with some food packed away inside.

"Arigatou!!!Ja!" Misao waved as she left.

***************

During breakfast Yahiko noticed Kenshin shooting unreadable glances at

Kaoru.

*I wonder what's gotten into him today?He's hardly touched his food.*

"Oi, Kenshin, if you're not going to eat, can I have yours?Thanks!" 

Without waiting for an answer, Yahiko snagged Kenshin's breakfast and

chowed down.

"Oro?!"

"Yahiko!!!You give that back right this instant!!" warned Kaoru.

Swallowing the last of the rice Yahikomumbled, " An whof's goin ta mae

me,(gulp) Ugly?"

"NANI!!!What did you call me, Yahiko-CHAN!!!" stormed Kaoru, her bokken

already headed for Yahiko's skull.

"Don't call me CHAN!!!" yelled Yahiko, dodging.

"Maa, maa.Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono.I wasn't really that hungry anyway." 

"You're not nervous about tonight, are you Kenshin?" Kaoru smiled at

Kenshin coyly, one eyebrow raised.

Yahiko's ears twitched, *HUH? Tonight?!What's going on tonight?!*

"Nani?!What are you talking about, Kaoru?Is there going to be a fight

tonight?Why didn't you tell me, Kenshin!?Where and who is it?!How

many?!Tell Me!!!!!I can help, I can!!!" demanded Yahiko, upset that

he had missed something important.

"Iie!!No, there's no fight, de gozaru yo!"

"Besides, it's none of your business, brat," Kaoru stated swiftly, trying

to cover her slip.

"Ugly!! I'll show you who's a brat!"Yahiko threw his rice bowl at

Kaoru.She screeched and started lobbing missiles in his direction.

Ducking with a soft, "Oro!"Kenshin slipped under the table, hoping this

storm would be brief. 

His wish was granted as Yahiko finally threw himself at Kaoru in an

attempt to tackle her.Kaoru slammed Yahiko into the wall with her fist.

"Ugly, am I?!?!?!800 practice strokes!!Now!!And after that you can

clean the dojo!"She bent over Yahiko and whispered, "Besides, since

you're going to be busy at the Akabeko tonight, Kenshin and I can finally

be alone together, without you hanging around to interrupt us." Leaving

him upside down, contemplating the implications, Kaoru walked out to find

Kenshin and ask him to go into town and run errands for her.

Yahiko, muttering to himself, got up and walked out to start his

punishment and chores.

With a relieved sigh Kenshin pulled himself out from under the table.

*Never thought I'd be grateful to be short.*He started gathering the

dishes for washing.

******************************

Tokio woke up that morning and glanced over at her husband, who was still

asleep.Recalling the events of last night, a small, satisfied smile

raised the corners of her mouth.She rose to start breakfast, still

smiling.

Awakening to the smell of Tokio's cooking, Saitoh rose and walked into

the kitchen.Seeing the smile on Tokio's face, he grimaced. *I knew it. 

She's got something planned.I wonder what it is.*Remembering the last

time she had tricked him, Saitoh licked his lips nervously.*I still

haven't lived that one down.*He walked out to the porch to have a

cigarette while Tokio finished making breakfast.

***************************

Sano woke around noon.A beam of sunlight had slid past his shutters to

shine on his face, disturbing his sleep."Uuhhggg." he groaned and threw

his arm across his face, attempting to block out the light."Kuso!" He

shot up as last night's challenge and Megumi's insinuation of having seen

him in all his glory, came to mind.*I wonder if she really meant that? 

And when would she have.....undressed me?After Saitoh, perhaps?*

Grinning recklessly, he added, *If she did, I wish I had been awake to

remember it!* 

His grin faded momentarily, as he recalled her comment about not having

been impressed.Then his ego recovered, *Ahhh, she just didn't want to

admit she was impressed in front of the others, she probably would have

said something else if we had been alone.*

Emboldened by that thought, Sano dressed and wandered out the door

whistling.*I think I'll go see the Fox-lady and see if I can find out

just how much she saw.And maybe after I'll see if I can get a free

lunch from Jou-chan.*

**************************

Kaoru watched suspiciously as Yahiko left for the Akabeko, whistling. 

"Kenshin!"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin looked up from his tub of laundry.

"Would you please go with Yahiko and make sure he gets to the Akabeko? 

Also, I ordered some rice balls and stuff from Tae-san for tonight, so

you may as well pick those up while you're there.You're finished with

the laundry, ne?"She looked at him meaningfully.

Seeing the look Kaoru was giving him, Kenshin hurried to agree, "Hai, I

was just finishing, de gozaru yo."Drying his hands on his gi, he

hurried through the gate, "Yahiko, matte!I'm coming with you!"

Kaoru watched until they were out of sight, then turned to go inside and

prepare for the game.If Kenshin had seen the expression on her face

then, he might have stayed with Yahiko at the Akabeko that night.

************

"Yatta!"

Aoshi winced inwardly. *Great, I bet Misao's got another royal flush or

something.*

"I'll stay! Anyone need another card?" Misao grinned.

"Hand me 2, onegai," said Kenshin as he passed 2 cards to Misao.

"Anyone else?No? Then let's show our hands!" Misao laid her hand on the

table triumphantly.

A chorus of groans echoed around the table.

"A royal flush!" Misao laughed wickedly.

"I have a small straight."

"2 pair here."

"1 pair." Saitoh grimaced.

Tokio smiled, "I have a low flush."

"Another 2 pair," Sano frowned. *These girls are better than I thought.*

Picking up a rice ball, he bit into it savagely.

"Ohohohoho!What's the matter Rooster-head?Can't stand being beat by a

bunch of females?" Megumi laughed into her hand as she flashed her cards

at the group.

"NANI!!Another royal flush?!"Sano's jaw dropped as he saw Megumi's

cards.

"Are you sure you girls aren't cheating?" asked Saitoh, one eyebrow

raised.

"Anata, really!How dare you accuse us of cheating!" Tokio chided him. 

"Now be a good dear and eat your rice."

(Sweatdrops around the table.)

Saitoh glared at Tokio as he picked up a rice ball.*Damn that woman!*

"What about you, Aoshi-sama?What do you have?" Misao asked

encouragingly.

"....."Aoshi laid his cards down to show......nothing.

"YATTA!!" Misao threw her cards in the air. "Are you going to give in and

take off your pants now?Or do you want me to help you?"

(Sweatdrop) Aoshi took out one of his kodachi and laid it on the table.

"Mou!That's not fair!" Misao complained."Weapons don't count!Do

they?"

"Well, our men do tend to feel naked without them, so I guess they should

count." Tokio contemplated."What do you think, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and pondered.She shrugged, "Well, why not.Let

them try to draw out the game a bit.They're still going to lose."She

smiled innocently at Kenshin.

*Oroooroooo....* (Sweatdrop)

Misao pouted. *That's not fair!I wanted to see Aoshi without his pants!

On the other hand, this could work even better for me.*She brightened

as she recalled her kunai.

Aoshi eyed Misao warily as he noticed the sly look return to her face.

Kaoru looked around the table at everyone as she took the cards from

them.Everyone had lost their tabi already.Aoshi had lost his

trenchcoat, and all the guys had lost their shirts, before Aoshi had

pulled his trick with the kodachi.Misao hadn't lost anything except her

tabi, Megumi had lost her doctor's smock, and Tokio was down to her

kosode.Kaoru herself had lost her obi and padding.She chuckled,

Kenshin had almost fainted when she took that off!She glanced back at

him and admired the jump and play of his muscles as he shifted

uncomfortably.

Feeling eyes upon him, Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru watching him with a

gleam in her eyes.

"Have a rice ball, Kenshin," Kaoru offered, not bothering to hide the

fact that she was enjoying looking at him.

Kenshin blushed and took the offered rice ball, trying to avoid looking

at Kaoru's loose kimono.

Several hands later.....

"Orooroooo..."As all the cards were laid on the table, Kenshin was

ready to slide under the table again.More than one pair of bright eyes

watched with great interest to see what he would divest himself of next. 

"Sessha....de gozaru yo," he muttered incoherently.Brushing his bangs

back, he paused, *Wait a minute!My hair tie!*Smiling, he pulled his

hair tie off and threw it into the pile of clothing on the table.

Kaoru pouted, "Mou! Kenshin!" *I was hoping he wouldn't think of that! 

At least not until things had gotten more interesting,* she thought,

enjoying the thick fall of his hair over his shoulders.

Looking over at Megumi's cards, Sano thought, *I should bring her with me

next time I go gambling.....Naw, the Fox would never go for it.Unless I

approached her right...hmmm.*

Daydreaming of ways to convince Megumi to go gambling with him, Sano

didn't realize he had lost the next hand.

*SLAP*

"KUSO!What did ya do that for, Fox!?" Sano yelled, rubbing his smarting

cheek.

"You lost the hand, Rooster.Pay up," Megumi replied, smirking.

Looking around, Sano realized she had spoken the truth. *Che!What have

I got left that I can part with?I haven't had a sword since Kenshin cut

mine in half.Fists always worked better for me anyway.*Looking down

at his hands, he noticed the bandaging he still had wrapped around them.

*Yatta!*Grinning, he unwrapped his hand and placed the bandages on the

growing pile.

"Ahou, you should have thought of that earlier, before you lost your

shirt," Saitoh commented, the candlelight gleaming on his own bare chest.

"Shaddup!Just because I don't have a weapon to put down...." Sano

muttered back. *Kuso!If I lose one more hand....Wait!I still have the

bandages around my chest!And if I have to, I can always take off my

headband.*His good spirits revived, Sano grinned.

"What do you think you are doing, baka!!" Megumi scolded."I didn't

bandage those just for you to take them off!"

"Sorry, Fox.Anything else you want to help me take off?" Sano asked,

winking."Maybe later, when we're alone, you can help me......put them

back on."

Megumi turned away, blushing.

By this time, Aoshi had lost his trenchcoat, shirt, both kodachi, and his

sheath.Misao had lost a few hands, having been distracted by Aoshi's

bare chest.Her eyes traced his scars, barely visible in the

candlelight.Not that it had mattered; everyone had watched, stupefied,

as each time, she had pulled one kunai after another out of her obi, to

place them on the table.

*Where does she put them all?!*Kaoru wondered.*Don't they get

uncomfortable?*

Megumi dealt the next hand.Looking at her cards, Kaoru pouted.*Looks

like I'm going to lose this round.*After everyone had shown their

cards, Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other."Looks like we both lost."

"Hai.Oh well, can't be helped," agreed Megumi.

Sano and Kenshin watched, their faces turning bright red, as Megumi

stripped down to her kosode.

"Oroorooooo....." moaned Kenshin softly, as Kaoru plucked at her

furisode, a trickle of blood running down from his nose.She smiled, and

pulled out her hair ribbon.

Saitoh snorted.

Misao ignored all of them in favor of watching her Aoshi-sama.

"Aoshi-sama, would you like some rice to go with your tea?" she asked,

handing him a rice ball.*He he he.Next time you lose, you HAVE to

take your pants off.There's nothing else left!*

"Aa," nodding his head in thanks, Aoshi took the rice and bit into it.

Misao hid her grin behind her hand as she watched Aoshi bite into the

rice ball.

Three hands later, Misao's ribbon, Sano's headband, and his chest

bandages had joined the pile.Megumi licked her lips, her gaze lingering

along the lines of Sano's well-defined muscles.

**********************************

The four women watched curiously as Kenshin, Aoshi, and Saitoh foughtto

hold off the effects of the drugged rice.Sano had already succumbed and

lay on the floor, his face in his rice. 

*Only the rooster would still try to eat after having been put in a

drugged sleep,* thought Megumi.

Kenshin shook his head as he asked for another card. *Why am I having

such a hard time concentrating?*Looking up, he noticed Kaoru staring at

him intensely. To his left he saw that Sano had fallen asleep in his

rice, on his right Saitoh and Aoshi both seemed to be having problems

staying awake.Glancing quickly back at the girls, he noticed that now

all four pairs of eyes were looking straight at him.An idea began to

form slowly in his fogged mind, *What....drugged?...they didn't....they

couldn't've....* "Oro?! Kao...ru...-don..."

Kaoru smiled as Kenshin tried to say something before being overtaken by

Megumi's sleeping powder.Tokio looked around at the slumbering men,

then turned to the girls, "Well ladies, it looks like it's time for part

two of Operation: April Fools, aka OAFs."

"It's about time too, I was beginning to think your sleeping powder

wasn't going to work, Megumi," Kaoru commented.

"Of course it worked, tanuki-girl!" huffed Megumi.

Kaoru tossed her hair, "If it had taken any longer to work, you would

have been exposed to all of Japan, not just Sano."

Fox ears twitched above Megumi's head, "I still have a few surprises

left. Ohohohoho!!!"

Kaoru simply rolled her eyes and ignored her. 

Misao frowned, "Actually, I was hoping it would take a little more time. 

I never got to see Aoshi without his pants."

Tokio laughed, "Don't worry, Misao-chan.If everything goes as planned,

you'll get your wish."

**********************************

Author's Comments:YATTA!!!I finally finished ch. 2!!!!!After many

interruptions from the real world (blech!) I've finally finished it! 

There are many people I have to thank for helping me with this chapter. 

Unfortunately, I can't name all of them, seeing as how earlier, all my

e-mail files got deleted. ^^;Gomen!Here are the ones that I still

have listed:

Rurouni Setsuna

Kirstin

Wren

Holly

Gomen to anyone who helped out that I didn't get! *ducks thrown objects* 

I'm sorry!!!I know you all wanted to see them naked in this chapter,

but hey, I came up with a more evil idea. ^_~ 

Wait 'til you see what happens in the next chapter!Mwahahahahaha!!!! 

*rubbing hands and cackling maniacally*Please send all C&C to

firekat1@juno.com

Flames will be cut down by my defender, Soujiro. *o*

For those of you who were wondering, the furisode and kosode are

different layers of thekimono.If you want more specifics, you're

going to have to ask my editor, Wren. ^^;

Enjoy!!

Nekoi


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimers and Author's notes: Standarad disclaimers apply

Disclaimers and Author's notes: Standard disclaimers apply.The cast of RK does not belong to me. *sob* They belong to Watsuki-sama and Sony.Don't sue, onegai!!!Sessha is but a poor college student!!!This fic is for entertainment purposes only.Sessha doesn't mind if you wish to post this on your website, but please ask first! Loads of weirdness and possible OOCness. *evil chuckle*No spoilers, I think. ^^;

APRIL FOOLS

BY SETA NEKOI

ch.3

Megumi had explained what they were supposed to do at this point, but Misao was still uncertain.She checked him again to be sure he was still asleep.He was.There was no getting around it.Megumi had offered to help, but...she didn't want that fox anywhere near Aoshi in this state.At least, not until the last minute.She had pulled pranks on him before, and daydreamed about....Her face turned bright red.She had never gone this far before.

Steeling herself, *I'm old enough to be Okashira, I'm old enough for this.*She checked his pupils one last time, took a deep breath and reached under the blanket covering Aoshi.Found the tie of his fundoishi, and, closing her eyes, gave it a quick tug....

The next morning.....

Kaoru walks quietly into her room, arranging her self carefully next to a still slumbering Sano. *Megumi said the drug should be wearing off any time now and they should be waking up soon.*She grinned wickedly as she noticed Sano start to stir.Her yukata arranged artistically so that one side slipped to reveal her shoulder, she pinched herself and started sobbing into her hands.

Waking to a pounding headache and someone sobbing in his ear, Sano almost decided it wasn't worth waking up.Remembering the game last night, *Uuggghhh, I don't think I drank that much sake, what happened, who won?And who is that crying?*Opening his bleary eyes, the first thing he sees is Kaoru, sobbing, wearing nothing more than a flimsy cotton yukata."Jou-chan?Jou-chan, what's wrong?Daijoubu?"She looked at him accusingly through reddened eyes.Looking down at himself, he froze with shock. *I'm naked!!I'm in Kaoru's room naked!!!And she's not wearing anything other than her yukata!!!What did I do to her!!I couldn't've...No way!!!She's like a sister to me!!!!Kenshin's going to kill me!!!Aaaaagggggghhhhhh!!!!*

Through her tears, which were now hiding laughter at Sano's expression, Kaoru heard Megumi's knock, signaling that the other two men were about to awaken.She stepped up her howling, forcing Sano to come out of his daze."Jou-chan!!Jou-chan, what happened?!Please tell me I didn't hurt you!"He tried to comfort her, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder.

Kaoru shuddered away from his touch and stood, "How could you Sano!!!!"She ran out of the room, leaving Sano to stare after her in shock.

Arriving at Kenshin's room, she peeked in.Misao looked up at the sound of the door from where she lay sprawled next to Kenshin and gave her a wink, mouthing, "Almost ready."About then, Kenshin groaned and rolled over, rubbing his gritty eyes.Feeling someone next to him, he looks over into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Oro?! M-M-Misao-dono?!" he stutters, stunned.Misao glares at him.Feeling a cold draft against his thigh, Kenshin glances down, suddenly realizing that underneath his blanket, he is naked.Hearing a soft scrape he looks up just in time to see Kaoru run into his room sobbing. "Oro?!"

"Kenshin!!!!Ken-shin! Ken..." She stopped in mid-sentence. Kenshin looked on in trepidation as Kaoru turned white then red, coming to the obvious conclusion.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!KENSHIN no BAKA!!!!How could you do this to me!!!I fall asleep with you next to me and when I wake up I find you gone and Sano snoring in my bed next to me!!!!Then I come in here and find you with Misao!!!! WHY!?!?!?"

"But I didn't DO anythin...." He falls silent as what she just said registers in his bewildered mind.Paling, "No, I-I-I didn't!!!Did I?" *Wait a minute!!Did she just say...Me and Kaoru?!? Me and Misao?!?Her and...SANO!!!!!*

At this point Misao decided it was her turn to add to the confusion."Aoshi-sama!!!" she wailed, turning to run out of the room.Right then Sano showed up in the open doorway. 

*Perfect timing* thought Kaoru.

****************************

Coming out of his daze, Sano realized that he really needed to talk to Jou-chan about what had happened.Pulling on his pants he hears a scream in the next room over. Without bothering with his gi, he runs down the hall to Kenshin's room.Coming through the door he runs into Misao, who was yelling for her Aoshi-sama.Catching her before she could fall, he forgets to let go as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Aoshi woke to the sound of Misao's scream.Without stopping to think he reacted, racing towards the sound. Without his kodachi *Where were they?I never let them far from my hands.* Misao screeched again. *Worry about it later.They aren't my only weapons.*As he ran through the door, everyone in the room turned their heads to see who it was.Looking at their wide-eyed, shocked expressions, Aoshi realized he had misplaced something besides his kodachi...his clothes.

"Aoshi-sama, Kawaii!" Misao breathed, her eyes drinking in his image standing before her.

Megumi, coming up behind a red Aoshi, "Ohohohoho!! I believe you forgot this," she says, handing him his yukata."You aren't as cold as everyone thinks, once you get loosened up." Not bothering to hide her smile as she steps around Aoshi to enter the room."In fact, you were pretty hot....Ohohohoho!"

Aoshi sweatdrops as he struggles into his yukata. "...."

Misao glares, suddenly wondering if Megumi had suggested playing mind games with the men just so she could get her hands on Aoshi.

Having finally wrapped his yukata around him, Aoshi noticed that Sano still hadn't released Misao.

Catching Aoshi heated glare, Sano looked down to see that he still held Misao, who was watching Aoshi with tear-filled eyes.Hastily he released her."Ano..Gomen."

Aoshi's gaze softened as he watched Misao walk slowly towards him. "Daijoubu?" 

Never looking away from his eyes, Misao answered, "Iie.Why?Why, after what we.. shared last night,...did you LEAVE ME FOR HER!!!!!"Tears flowing from her eyes she launched herself at him, her kunai appearing in her hands.

Aoshi's gaze widened at the implications in Misao's accusation.*NANI!!!Misao..Me.. last night??Me...Megumi..*Coming to himself, he saw her kunai flying towards him.Hedidn't have time to dodge, so, taking a step back and closing his eyes, he let them come. *It's only fair after all the times I've hurt her, that she should be the one to kill me....*

ThunkThunkThunkThunk..ThunkThunkThunkThunk

Still waiting for the deathblow, Aoshi opens his eyes.Misao was still glaring at him. Looking down, he noticed that while he hadn't been killed, he was now pinned to the wall, with no hope of escaping without help. *Unless I want to run around naked again, that is.*Looking back up at Misao, Aoshi found himself wishing that she had indeed killed him, rather than just pinned him to the wall.

Kaoru had started sobbing again, Kenshin was glaring at Sano, his eyes glinting with amber flecks. Aoshi, still pinned to the wall, was wide-eyed as Misao yelled at him, shaking her fists.Megumi smiled to herself. *It's going even better than we planned.I wonder what Tokio-san finally decided to do with Saitoh?Oh well, on with the show.*Straightening her shoulders she marched into the center of the room. Clearing her throat, "AHEM!....."

***************

"Come on. I stored our clothes in the bath house," urged Megumi, struggling to contain her laughter.Giggling, Misao and Kaoru hurried after her.

**************

Silence had fallen in Kenshin's room.Kenshin was still glaring at Sano, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than in front of the "peaceful" rurouni.

"Ano.... excuse me, but could one of you come get me down?" Aoshi asked hesitantly.

"S-sure," said Sano, glad to have an excuse to back away from Kenshin. He strode over and started to unpin Aoshi. 

"Sagara Sanosuke."

Sano froze as he heard his full name.Slowly he turned around to face Kenshin."H-hai?"

He stifled a hysterical laugh as he faced the former hitokiri, knowing it wouldn't help if he wanted to live to see tomorrow. *How does he do it?* a distant corner of his mind wondered. *How does he manage to look so dangerous, wearing nothing but a blanket around his waist?*

**************

To be continued...............

Aren't I evil? ^_~My editor pointedout to me recently, that I seem to

like torturing Aoshi.Hmmm....interesting.I guess because he's such a

fun character to torture.All that angst, just waiting to be released,

or poked at.I seem to like trying to crack that shell of his. *evil

chuckle*Want to see what happens next?Well, you're going to have to

wait.Enjoy! : )( :

Ja!

Nekoi


	4. Oh, What A Tangled Web We Weave

      DISCLAIMERS AND AUTHOR'S NOTES:  Standard disclaimers apply.  The cast of RK does not belong to me, they are the property of the great one, Watsuki-sama, and of Sony.  Please do not sue!  Onegai!  Sessha is but a poor college student.    

                Gomen-ne, minna, for having taken so long in getting this last (?) chapter up.  I've been busy, and my inspiration kind of left me for a long while….f^_^;;  I hope this one doesn't let anyone down……I might have become rather rusty at writing……hehe….

APRIL FOOLS

BY SETA NEKOI 

****

CH. 4

Still laughing, the girls come to the river.  "Did you see the look on Kenshin's face?" Kaoru giggles.  

Grinning, Megumi replies, "Hai, and did you see the Rooster?" 

Misao doubles over, "And Aoshi-sama!!  How Kawaii!!!"  Her eyes light up as she recalls his entrance into Kenshin's room that morning.  

"I wonder what Tokio ended up doing with Saitoh," Megumi speculates aloud.  

Kaoru shrugs, "Don't know.  She refused to tell me when I asked what her plans were."

"Maybe we should go find out," Misao suggests mischievously, her eyes dancing with suppressed laughter.  "I'm sure that whatever she finally decided to do, Saitoh-san cannot be feeling too comfortable right now."

Kaoru shares a puzzled glance with Megumi before turning to Misao, "Did she tell you something about what she was planning?"

Misao smiles innocently, "Maybe."

Curious, Megumi and Kaoru attack her with a barrage of questions.

Laughing, Misao shakes her head, "Let's just go find her, ne?"

Still throwing questions at Misao, the girls walk off to find Tokio.

**********************

Meanwhile, back at the dojo………..

"Sagara Sanosuke!"

Praying fervently, Sano turns slowly to face the amber-eyed ex-hitokiri.   *Kami-sama, if you let me survive this day, I'll never gamble again. *   Raising his hands in a gesture intended to pacify the angry redhead, Sano starts talking quickly, hoping to calm the rurouni's anger. 

**********************

"What did you think you were doing with her?!" 

"Me!!  What about you and Misao?!" Sano shot back, then turns to Aoshi, "For that matter, what did you think you were doing with the Fox?!  Haven't you hurt her enough already?!" 

Aoshi glares at Sano," I don't know what you're complaining about.  Megumi-san didn't seem to have a problem with what happened."

Sano pauses, trying to hide the flash of pain he feels at the truth of that statement, then retaliates," Well, if nothing else you should have thought of Misao's feelings!"

"…….." Aoshi feels the guilt twist inside of him, trying to ignore it he turns to Kenshin, " As for you, what you did with Misao hurt Kaoru-san more than anything I could have done."

Kenshin's eyes lose their amber color as he slumps, "Hai, de gozaru ka." * Sessha is not worthy of Kaoru-dono. *

Sano verbally pounces on Aoshi, " Aha! So you do care about the weasel!"

Aoshi's icy gaze hardens as he glares at Sano, " What I do or do not feel is none of your concern.  Maybe if you had let Megumi-san know of your feelings towards her, she might not have come to me." 

"Che," Sano swears as he sits down with a thump and starts gnawing on his fishbone.  *Damn icicle's right.  Megumi didn't seem to mind having woke up to him at all…..So why should I care so much?!*  

"Sessha may have hurt Kaoru-dono, demo, " his face hardens as he turns to Sanosuke.  "Her shame must be removed, and her honor restored.  Sagara Sanosuke, you will marry her and take care of her, and may kami-sama help you if you ever hurt her again.  You WILL stop gambling and support her properly.

Sano's jaw drops, *Nani!?!  He can't be serious!*

Aoshi nods, " It is the honorable thing to do."

"Matte!  What if I don't want….." Sano sputters as Kenshin slowly draws his sakabato, then reverses the blade.  Getting the point, Sano snaps his mouth shut.  *Che….Oh well, she's nice enough, and there's no one else for me anyways…Except for being whacked by her shinai and the threat of food poisoning, it won't be too bad.* 

"Ne, what about you, Kenshin?" Sano ventures to ask.

Aoshi looks over at the rurouni," Himura, if Sano is to marry Kaoru-san, then by your own reasoning……."  He pauses.

Hiding his eyes with his bangs, Kenshin nods, " Hai, Sessha will marry Misao-dono." 

Aoshi's façade momentarily cracks as his heart twists in agony.

Sano jumps to his feet, " And what about Aoshi?!  If we have to go through with this, then so should he!"  He glares at Shinomori, " Foxy has had enough trouble in her life without a scandal like this adding to it."  *Although she probably doesn't have very fond memories of him from her time with Kanryuu.*  Sano swore bitterly to himself.  *Shimatta, she seems to have gotten over it. *  He grimaces as the vision of Megumi laughing surfaces in his memory.

"……….,"  Aoshi bows his head in acceptance.

Kenshin, " Yosh.  Then we're agreed.  We'll do it this afternoon."

Aoshi turns and stalks out of the room, "I'll get dressed and find a priest."

"Ahhh.  Sessha will clean the yard and dojo, then prepare the dinner for tonight."  He turns to Sano," Go find Genzai-sensei and make sure we have his approval.  Then make yourself presentable, find the girls and bring them back here."

Sano nods and stomps out, gnawing his fishbone.

**********

Back in his room,  Sano shrugs on his shirt and wanders off…..*What the hell happened?!* he fumes….*And how the hell did I end up with Jo-chan instead of Fox?*  

Thinking back to the ex-battousai's reaction, he shudders…..*Whew, but that was a close one….Kami, I see you intend to make sure I keep that promise.*

Not paying attention to where he's going, his feet inexorably lead him toward the clinic.  A loud burst of laughter intrudes on his befuddled thoughts; upon looking up he notices where his feet have taken him.  Another burst of giggles escaped from the clinic.

Sano frowned….*Wait a minute…that sounds like the Fox and Jo-chan in there?!  Why would they be laughing?!*  Suspicious, he conceals himself under the window and eavesdrops shamelessly.  

Laughing breathlessly, "Oh Tokio-san!  You should have been there!  It worked better than we thought it would!"  Megumi wipes the moisture from her eyes.

"Hai!  And Aoshi-sama!" Misao smiles as she reminisces on the events of that morning.

"Ne, Tokio-san…what did you do with Saitoh –san??," Kaoru asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Hai! Hai!  Tell us!" Megumi and Misao demanded.

"Well……," Tokio smiled slyly motioned them closer.

No longer able to hear more than low murmuring and the occasional giggle and gasp, Sano moved away quickly, seething.  *Those conniving little……Why, how?!….I have to let the others know…* He runs off to find Aoshi and Kenshin.

*****************

Wandering around the dojo, Kenshin was trying to lose himself in cleaning when he heard feet pounding into the yard, and Sano shouting, "Kenshin!  Yo, Kenshin!"

Alarmed and wondering if something was wrong with the girls, the ex-hitokiri grabs his sakaba and runs to the yard.  "Nan desu ka?  Are the women in trouble?!"

Looking grim, Sano replies, "Hai, I may just beat them myself."

"Oro?!" Kenshin takes a step back. "What's going on?"

"They tricked us!" Sano bellows.  "Those conniving little witches planned this all along!  I over heard them laughing and giggling about it over at the clinic!"

"Nani?!" Kenshin falls over, stunned.  After picking himself up, his eyes narrow as he looks Sano over.

Slightly disturbed, Sano notices flecks of amber bubbling to the surface of Kenshin's eyes. 

A small grin finds its way onto Kenshin's face," Sessha has an idea.  Wait here, I'm going to find Shinomori."  He strides out of the yard, leaving Sano behind, shivering at the look in Kenshin's eyes.

*I wonder what he's got up his sleeve. *  Sano muses, looking after the departing rurouni.

**********************

Sometime later, having gathered back at the dojo and affirmed that the women were nowhere on the premises; Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano put their heads together, working out a way to get back at the girls.  "How about we…."  "Well, we could…."  "What about……."  Eventually they put together a plan.  

**********************

Upon arriving at the clinic, Kenshin calls out," Genzai-sensei?!"

"Hai, Hai!  I'm in here, Himura-san!" comes the reply from one of the back rooms.

Kenshin follows the voice and finds Dr. Genzai stitching up a patient.  "Gomen, demo, are you almost done?"

Dr. Genzai ties off the last stitch, "Hai, I just finished.  What can I do for you Himura-san?"

"Would you mind if I spoke to you privately about something that concerns Shinomori, Sanosuke, the women, and I?" Kenshin inquired.

Genzai looks at the short redhead curiously,  "Of course.  You all aren't in danger again are you?"

"Iie," Kenshin shakes his head, a small smile gracing his lips.  "It's like this Genzai-sensei….."

**********************

Back at the Kamiya dojo, Sano and Aoshi are waiting with the women for Kenshin to return.

"Ne, Aoshi-sama, when are you going to tell us why we're here?" Misao questions.

Aoshi, "……"

"Look, we told you, we have to wait for Kenshin to return.  He should be back shortly," Sano retorts, gritting his teeth.

Kaoru turns toward the gate, "Well, you can hurry up and tell us Sano, Kenshin's back."

Everyone looks to the gate as it opens and Kenshin steps through, followed by Dr. Genzai.

"Yosh, everyone is here, " Kenshin gazes around pleased.

Megumi looks at Kenshin expectantly, "So Ken-san, what is this all about?"

"Ahem, I believe I can answer that," Genzai says as he steps forward.

Aoshi and Sano move over to stand by Himura and the doctor.  The girls look at them suspiciously, before turning their attention to Genzai-sensei.

Genzai pauses before beginning, "As I'm sure you've guessed by now, Himura-san has told me of everything that has occurred, and what they, the men, plan on doing to right the wrongs they have done to you.  And as acting guardian I give my permission for them to carry out their proposal."

Misao's brow furrows, her confusion obvious to anyone paying attention.  Kaoru and Megumi begin to look alarmed and share a wary glance. 

"This evening, each of you will be wed to the person you woke up with," proclaims Genzai-sensei.  "There will be no arguments, and no objections.  I suggest you all use what's left of the day to prepare." 

Screeching, "Iie!  I will marry no one but my Aoshi-sama!  You can't make me marry a man I didn't….mmfmabmlf….."

Megumi reacts quickly by slapping her hand over Misao's mouth.  Kaoru quickly joins her in quieting Misao.  

Watching their reactions, Sano thinks, *Well, at least it doesn't look like she's going to hit me right away.  Maybe she can't decide whether to hit Kenshin or me first…*

*……..* Aoshi's mask is back in place, giving no hint to his inner feelings.

Kenshin just hides his face in his hair trying to conceal his laughter.

Crying out, Kaoru wrenches away from Misao and runs out the gate.  Frustrated, Megumi follows quickly dragging the still shrieking Misao along behind her.

*********************************************

Wai!!!!  I finally finished the 4th chapter!!!!!!!  Well, sort of, I tried correcting it myself, but I'm still going to have my wonderful editor take a look at it.  Cause I know there are some phrases in here that either need to be rearranged or replaced. Gomen to everyone for having taken so long to finish this chapter. And it looks like there will be at least one more chapter in this story.  I haven't decided whether or not to write the side story about Saitoh and Tokio yet.  I already know what's going to happen in the 5th chapter, so hopefully it will come up much faster than this one did.  Once again, C&C are wonderful, and unconstructive flames will be put out by my wonderful Sou-chan!  ^_~


End file.
